She-Ra, la principessa del potere
She-Ra, la principessa del potere (She-Ra: Princess of Power) è una serie televisiva di disegni animati statunitense, realizzata nel 1985 dalla Filmation; si tratta di una serie derivata da: He-Man e i dominatori dell'universo, ideata per pubblicizzare, per le bambine, una nuova serie di bambole e, per i bambini, dei nuovi pupazzi della linea dei Masters of the Universe. È composta da due stagioni, di 65 e 28 episodi. La protagonista di questa serie è She-Ra, potente eroina che guida la Grande ribellione contro la tirannia di Hordak. La trama dei Masters of the universe si è sviluppata in quattro serie animate, ma She-Ra appare solamente in questa. Sinossi Questa serie, come molte altre realizzate dalla Filmation, presenta una morale alla fine di ogni episodio: un personaggio chiamato Loo-Kee, una sorta di piccolo furry che si mimetizza durante l'episodio negli alberi o cespugli, e ricompare alla fine domandando agli spettatori se sono riusciti a vederlo; dopodiché spiega la morale dell'episodio. Al di fuori delle apparizioni cameo e durante la morale Loo-Kee partecipa soltanto in due episodi, dove è il protagonista. Tuttavia, nel doppiaggio italiano le morali vennero tagliate, perché la serie arrivò quando ormai avevano deciso di non doppiare quelle della seconda stagione di He-Man: per questo motivo sono in pochi a conoscerle, ma ora vengono proposte sottotitolate nei dvd della Dolmen. Trama Il pacifico mondo di Etheria è stato demolito dall'invasione degli Horde (traducibile come "Orda"), un feroce popolo conquistatore, già scacciato da Eternia. Guidato dal tiranno di nome Hordak, gli Horde hanno conquistato Etheria e costruito il loro quartier generale chiamato Fright Zone (nel cartone animato viene chiamata anche Zona Spaventosa o Zona della Paura) e schiavizzato il popolo. Alla conquista del pianeta fu fondamentale una bambina di nome Adora, che viene rapita e cresciuta da Hordak, diventando così il capitano del suo esercito di mutanti e robot. Complice di Hordak è la Tessitrice d'Ombre, che con la sua magia nera riesce a manipolare la mente di Adora. Un giorno Adora conosce He-Man e scopre che gli Horde sono malvagi. Malgrado tutti gli sforzi per convertire Adora, He-Man viene catturato, colpito a tradimento proprio da lei, ma la Maga di Grayskull contatta Adora tramite la gemma nella spada della protezione e le svela che fu tolta dai suoi genitori appena nata e che ha anche un fratello gemello: He-Man! Adora impara la formula magica e pronunciando le parole "Per l'onore di Grayskull" con la spada alzata, in una esplosione magica si trasforma in She-Ra la Principessa del Potere. He-Man viene liberato e successivamente Adora torna sul suo pianeta natale, Eternia, dove conosce i suoi genitori; presto però decide di ritornare ad Etheria e combattere gli Horde finché il pianeta non sarà liberato. Adora entra nella Grande Ribellione, un gruppo di guerrieri che combattono per la libertà e si nascondono nell'unico posto inaccessibile alla malvagia Orda: il magico Bosco dei Sussurri. Là Adora diventa la loro guida e la ricercata numero uno di Etheria. Punto di riferimento per She-Ra è il Castello di Cristallo, un tempio magico situato nella montagna più alta del pianeta e protetto da uno spirito in forma di luce chiamato Light Hope. Nelle innumerevoli avventure di She-Ra, talvolta, compare anche He-Man, sempre pronto ad aiutare la sorella. I fans in USA ritengono che i poteri "fisici" (forza e agilità sovrumane) di She-Ra le vengano dal Castello di Grayskull, presidiato dalla Maga/Sorceress mentre i poteri "prettamente magici" (telepatia, taumaturgia ...) le vengano dal Palazzo di Cristallo, presidiato da Light Hope. Lista degli episodi Episodi de: She-Ra: Princess of Power Stagione 1 (65 episodi)1985 Filmation Associates *001 - Verso Etheria "Into Etheria" *002 - L'Isola delle Bestie "Beast Island" *003 - She-Ra alla Riscossa "She-Ra Unchained" *004 - Riuniti "Reunions" *005 - Battaglia per Bright Moon "Battle For Bright Moon" *006 - Duello a Devlan "Duel at Devlan" *007 - Il Falco del Mare "The Sea Hawk" *008 - Il Cavaliere Rosso "The Red Knight" *009 - Ad Ogni Stagione il suo frutto "The Missing Ax" *010 - I Prigionieri ''' "The Prisoners of Beast Island" *011 - '''Il Bosco dei Sussurri è in Pericolo "The Peril of Whispering Woods" *012 - Il Drago Sorridente "The Laughing Dragon" *013 - Il Ritorno di Re Miro "King Miro's Journey" *014 - Un'Amicizia tradita "Friendship" *015 - Lo Specchio Lunare "He Ain't Heavy" *016 - Lo Sparviero del Mare "Return of the Sea Hawk" *017 - Le Bolle Parlanti "A Loss for Words" *018 - Una Vacanza Inaspettata ''' "Horde Prime Takes A Holiday" *019 - '''Il Castello Incantato "Enchanted Castle" *020 - Tre Cuori Coraggiosi "Three Courageous Hearts" *021 - La Gemma nella Spada "The Stone in the Sword" *022 - Il Castello di Cristallo "The Crystal Castle" *023 - La Corona della Saggezza "The Crown of Knowledge" *024 - Le Miniere di Mondor "The Mines of Mondor" *025 - Piccoli Problemi "Small Problems" *026 - Il Falò dei Libri "Book Burning" *027 - Il Libro Magico "The Eldritch Mist" *028 - Brutti Momenti per Bow "Bow's Farewell" *029 - Il Prezzo della Libertà "The Price of Freedom" *030 - Suonala Ancora , Bow "Play It Again, Bow" *031 - Il Mago Ritroso "The Reluctant Wizard" *032 - L'Amico Robot "Friends Are Where You Find Them" *033 - Un Genio nei Guai "A Talent for Trouble" *034 - Il Sogno di Agho "Troll's Dream" *035 - Una Visita Tranquilla "Gateway to Trouble" *036 - L'Isola degli Unicorni "The Unicorn King" *037 - L'Apprendista Impaziente "The Anxious A*rentice" *038 - Avventura allo Zoo "Zoo Story" *039 - Dimensione Oscurità "Into the Dark Dimension" *040 - I Tesori degli Antenati "Treasure of the First Ones" *041 - Il Rapimento di Glimmer "Glimmer's Story" *042 -''' Un Nemico con il mio Volto''' "Enemy With My Face" *043 - Bentornato Kowl "Welcome Back, Kowl" *044 - Le Meteoriti Viventi "The Rock People" *045 - Un Valoroso Guerriero "Huntara" *046 - Spazio Interstellare "Micah of Bright Moon" *047 - Il Prezzo del Potere "The Price of Power" *048 -''' Siamo Tutti Uguali''' "Birds of a Feather" *049 - Il Rapimento di Swifty "For Want of a Horse" *050 - Proprio come me "Just Like Me" *051 - Il mio amico. Il mio Miglior Nemico ''' "My Friend, My Enemy" *052 - '''Il Mago "The Wizard" *053 - Un Alleato Imprevisto "Unexpected Ally" *054 - Attacco all'Ultimo Minuto "The Light of the Crystal" *055 - Loo-Kee Dà una Mano "Loo-Kee Lends a Hand" *056 - Ombre e Teschi "Of Shadows and Skulls" *057 - I Guerrieri della Giungla "Jungle Fever" *058 - La Neve Nera Black Snow *059 - Su le ancore (prima parte) Anchors Aloft Part 1 *060 - Su le ancore (seconda parte) Anchors Aloft Part 2 *061 - Il Viaggio nel Tempo ' ''Darksmoke and Fire *062 - '''I Magigatti Magicats *063 - Ditelo con i Fiori "Flowers for Hordak" *064 - Fanciulla Selvaggia "Wild Child" *065 - La Magia Più Grande "The Greatest Magic" Stagione 2 (28 episodi)1986 Filmation Associates *066 - "One To Count On" *067 - "Return Of The General" *068 - "Out Of The Cocoon" *069 - "A Lesson In Love" *070 - "Something Old, Something New" *071 - "Loo-Kee's Sweety" *072 - "The Pearl" *073 - "The Time Transformer" *074 - "Above It All" *075 - "Day Of The Flowers" *076 - "Brigis" *077 - "The Caregiver" *078 - "When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed" *079 - "Romeo And Glimmer" *080 - "The Perils Of Peekablue" *081 - "Just The Way You Are" *082 - "The Locket" *083 - "Shera Makes A Promise" *084 - "Bow's Magical Gift" *085 - "Sweet Bee's Home" *086 - "Glimmer Come Home" *087 - "The Inspector" *088 - "Portrait of Doom" *089 - "Hordak's Power Play" *090 - "Shades Of Orko" *091 - "Assault On The Hive" *092 - "The Bibbet Story" *093 - "Swifty's Baby" CROSS-OVERS con la serie "HE-MAN and the MASTERS of the UNIVERSE" 1ª Stagione *001 - Verso Etheria "Into Etheria" *002 - L'Isola delle Bestie "Beast Island" *003 - She-Ra alla Riscossa "She-Ra Unchained" *004 - Riuniti "Reunions" *005 - Battaglia per Bright Moon "Battle For Bright Moon" *013 - Il Ritorno di Re Miro "King Miro's Journey" *015 - Lo Specchio Lunare "He Ain't Heavy" *018 - Una Vacanza Inaspettata ''' "Horde Prime Takes A Holiday" *027 - '''Il Libro Magico "The Eldritch Mist" *029 - Il Prezzo della Libertà "The Price of Freedom" *033 - Un Genio nei Guai "A Talent for Trouble" *035 - Una Visita Tranquilla "Gateway to Trouble" *051 - Il mio amico. Il mio Miglior Nemico "My Friend, My Enemy" (con Skeletor) *055 - Loo-Kee Dà una Mano "Loo-Kee Lends a Hand" *056 - Ombre e teschi "Of Shadows and Skulls" (con Skeletor) *061 - Il Viaggio nel Tempo ' ''Darksmoke and Fire (She-ra incontra il dragone Granamyr e cameo di He-Man) *065 - '''La Magia Più Grande "The Greatest Magic" (con Orko) 2ª Stagione *075 - "Day Of The Flowers" *081 - "Just The Way You Are" *083 - "Shera Makes A Promise" *085 - "Sweet Bee's Home" *087 - "The Inspector" *090 - "Shades Of Orko" (con Orko e Man-at-arms) *091 - "Assault On The Hive" Nota Negli anni delle voci hanno sostenuto di aver visto la Seconda Stagione in Italiano, però ancora oggi non si è reperito nessun materiale a conferma dell'effettiva trasmissione, quindi ufficialmente la Seconda Stagione è ancora Inedita. Home video La Dolmen Home Video ha pubblicato in DVD Il segreto della spada ("The Secret of The Sword") e la Prima Stagione completa (alcuni episodi presentano parti sottotitolate). Inoltre She-ra appare nel film d'animazione "Speciale natale" ("A Christmas Special") edito invece dalla MTC e distribuito in edicola. Categoria:Serie animate Categoria:Filmation Categoria:She-Ra